dystopian_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Britannian Tiny Fliers
The Royal Air Force (RAF) is the oldest airforce in the world, and the most decorated. But almost everyone will agree that it would not have gotten so far without the efforts of its pilots. Swarms of divebombers bring enemy fleets to their knees, while fighters approach each battle with the same tenacity every war-hardened Britannian shares. The Aeroplanes [Player Background] Many consider the biplane to be an outdated design, but the fact remains that biplanes offer far more maneuverability in exchange for speed in comparison with monoplanes and even the new rocketplanes. Another reason for the Kingdom’s reliance on these planes is that they are simply easier to train pilots to use. With dominions and territories spread all over the world under assault by Imperial Bond forces, the RAF has been forced to expand at an extremely fast rate, leaving little time for technological development. And any developments in the field of single-seater aviation usually first end up in the hands of ‘elite’ squadrons. Swallow Mk2 Fighter Armed with 4 7.7mm machine guns, the Swallow Mk2 fighter is the latest development in Brittanian aviation, replacing the ageing Finch fighter. Production was sped up due to the outbreak of the world war, and there have been concerns about the planes not being able to perform well in tropical conditions. The top brass at the RAF has brushed such concerns aside, and have begun resupplying squadrons in all theatres with the new planes. ''The Red Arrows'' ‘The Red Arrows act as though they are all of a single mind. Engage them with the utmost caution'- ''Excerpt from a Luftwaffe briefing. Possibly the most illustrious and highly decorated squadron in the world, the Red Arrows have over 200 confirmed combined air kills to their names. The secret to their unmatched success is their amazing teamwork. Although all the pilots are aces in their own right, personal glory plays second fiddle to the squadron’s mission. Any kill made is made by the Red Arrows as a whole, and the pilots are encouraged not to keep individual score. In their five years of operational history, they have only been thwarted once, repulsed from an attack on a French naval convoy by the elite FAF squadron ‘Les Escortes’. The two squadrons have been bitter enemies ever since. The Red Arrows’ planes are painted completely red, with a single white stripe running down diagonally across each wing. Shrike Mk1 Dive Bomber The Shrike is a two-seater biplane, with the pilot manning the dual 7.7mm machine guns and the bomb controls, while the gunner mans a rear facing 7.7mm turret. The Shrike can carry up to two 500lbs bombs, or four smaller 250lbs bombs. ''The Merry Men “''With a big enough bomb, any fool can bring down a land-ship. It takes real skill to take out a single sniper hiding in a village full of non-combatants, with no civilian casualties. That is the kind of skill the Merry Men possess''”- Hilda Bartfield, War Journalist. The Merry Men are peerless marksmen, and even the least experienced pilot can hit an enemy corvette in a raging thunderstorm. They are, however, more well known for the affection with which the civilian population of the Imperial Bond regards them. With a combination of chivalry, charity and minimum civilian casualties, the ‘Merries’ have managed to win the love, or at least respect, of the enemy population, despite the best efforts of the Bond governments. They are currently aiding the few remaining Belgian royalists fight a guerilla war in Belgium. Darker tales have emerged about the Merry Men’s ritualist, almost pagan recruiting process and acts of self-flagellance in the face of defeat, but are yet to be proved. The MerryMen’s planes are painted completely black, with a single yellow stripe running down diagonally across each wing and the tail being painted bright blue. Kingfisher Torpedo Bomber For a nation that relies so heavily on torpedos, torpedo bombers were a relatively late addition to the KoB's arsenal. Nothing more than a refitted Finch figher with an extended cockpit to accomodate a rear gunner, the Kingfisher is armed with dual 7.7mm machine guns, and can carry a single 1,670lb torpedo, controlled by the bombardier.